Test and measurement systems (e.g. oscilloscopes) are designed to receive and test signals, for example from a DUT. In some example test networks, probes are employed to engage with signal pins on the DUT and electrically conduct the test signals toward the test and measurement system. Parasitic capacitances between probe elements may alter the frequency response of the probe, and hence change the test signals traversing the probe. In addition, current may be induced between adjacent DUT pins. Such induced current is not initially present in the DUT, and hence is noise that negatively impacts the test signal. Also, probes may be attached to pins via exposed wires, clips, and the like. Such components may increase the amount of induced current and also introduce variability in the amount of induced current. These components may add inconsistent signal connections to the test network, and hence add corresponding noise in the test signals. Such electrical noise has been a limiting factor in probe system performance, however modern test systems with optical isolation and high resolution capabilities can be used in environments with much higher ambient signals which can induce higher currents and noise into the test system. Hence, probe noise may make a noticeable difference in the test results of test and measurement systems.
Examples in the disclosure address these and other issues.